13th Year
by paulsenwheeler
Summary: Donna and Harvey are finally a couple, but what happens when they haven't been able to see each other outside of the firm for only a day and Harvey catches her in the file room. [Set after 8.16]


**_Well, hello everyone from a time where Darvey is finally canon! (WHAT-) I'm back with another fic that I can't quite decide if I should continue or keep it as a oneshot lol I think I'm gonna listen to your thoughts on that. Anyways, I really hope you'll like this one, ENJOY!_**

* * *

He stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened. Walking with a straight expression, taking fast steps towards his office. It's been a hell of two days since Zane left the firm, and not in a good way. At all. Everyone was still trying to get used to the new status around. It was difficult, especially for Samantha. He couldn't help but realize that she's been avoiding from Donna, from getting in contact with her in any way. And he understood why, even though the situation had nothing to do with Donna, he could understand why she was blaming her. He also knew that she was hurt and missing her mentor so much so he didn't mind it for now, thinking he could leave it for later to take care of.

Though the new situation in the firm wasn't really a big deal compared to this new thing he had with Donna. It's been only two days since he went to her apartment all of a sudden, facing her, completely ready to give her everything, to them. And here there were now, finally in the place that they were trying to get for 13 years. It might have taken them too long, but it all worth it in the end, he thought to himself.

His steps got slower in front of his office. Turning his head to look into Donna's office, his eyes searching for a certain redhead. But she wasn't there. He knew she would never be late so he figured she was probably in the file room or restroom. Stepping into his office with an uncontent expression on his face, sighing since they've been barely talking to each other because of work. Things have been really intense since Zane left, the firm has been going through a difficult time and neither of them had a time to even breathe let alone spending time together. The last actual conversation they had was the one they had in the bed the morning after that night and they pretty much talked about everything back then, made sure that they were both ready for this, said all the things they wanted to say to each other for decades. But he was missing her as hell now, needing to touch her, breathe in that amazing scent of hers. So it made him really upset when he couldn't see her where she was supposed to be.

Just when he settled on his chair Louis stepped into his office, "Good morning, Harvey. Are you coming?" asking as his fingers pointed behind.

"To where?"

"To the meeting, Harvey. Don't tell me you forgot." Frowning so slightly.

"Uh," cleaning his throat. "No no, I'll be right there." answering with a calm tone.

"Good." He simply answered, turning back and stepping out of his office before Harvey stood up right after, following him just behind towards the conference room 3.

He didn't forget the meeting but definitely wasn't in a mood for one right now. The only thing that motivated him was knowing Donna will be joining them as well and god, he was desperate to see her. He hasn't seen her since last night they said goodnight to each other with a quick kiss in her office without anyone around seeing, had to leave her there and go home since she still had some work to do even though Harvey has insisted on her to leave it for tomorrow. Of course she was Donna and there was no way that she'd accept it. Therefore that night ended without her. He needed her, and needed her now.

Sitting on one of the chairs around the big table after greeting some boring looking people in the room, sighing as he pretends to be interested in what they say.

Not so long after, Donna appeared on the door, wearing an emerald green dress that shows the lines of her body. A pair of high heels that makes her legs look longer than they already are. "Morning," smiling nervously at Louis before greeting everyone else as well. "Sorry if I'm late." Placing her purse on the table before settling down right in front of Harvey, giving him a slight smirk before he quickly winked at her in return.

She joined their conversation right away, nodding at the things they say while Harvey was just busy with watching and admiring the woman he loves. His urge to stand up and pull her to his embrace before kissing her passionately was growing stronger and more irresistible every minute, and her sitting in front of him with that stunning dress wasn't helping him at all.

Donna reached for the glass of water on the table while others kept talking, slowly bringing it to her lips before her phone buzzed a couple of times with notifications. Looking down to the screen to see what it was while drinking. She then almost chocked with the messages she saw, putting the glass down as she kept coughing. Everyone abruptly stopped talking with Donna's reaction, turning their heads to look at her. "Is everything okay, Donna?" Louis asked worried. "Did you get a bad news?"

She shaked her head as in 'no' while trying to stop the coughing. "No no," clearing her throat one last time. "Everything is fine. I'm sorry, let's continue."

Louis nodded frowning, deciding not to insist on his question.

She turned her head to Harvey now, to the responsible of her nearly death. The message was from him.

**_'Green looks beautiful on you.'_**

**'That dress better be easy to unzip.'**

_Oh boy_, it was definitely going to be so hard working with him now, she thought to herself. She gave him death glares only to get an annoying smirk in return, neither of them is aware of what's going on around them before their moment was interrupted with Louis' voice. "What do you say, Harvey?"

"Hm?" Turning his head to the side. "Uh- Yeah, I agree with everything you said." Evading his question.

"Okay then, it's settled." Smiling as he brought his hands together. "See you all soon." Dismissing the meeting before shaking hands with everyone and leaving for his office before everyone else did the same.

Harvey saw Donna walking towards the file room from afar, couldn't hold himself back from following her behind considering his helpless desperation to feel her skin against his.

He came to a stop before the door, checking around to see if anyone is near. And when he makes sure that no one is, he slowly steps in and closes the door behind, locking it before the sound of it made Donna look in his way. Trying to understand what he was doing.

He started walking towards the copy machine where Donna stands next to with a big grin on his face as she watched him in confusion. "Is anyone else here?" Checking around with his eyes.

"Nope." Donna answered with a beam on her face, knowing what he's doing now. She continued doing what she was doing before jumping with a sensation of two hands wrapping firmly around her waist.

He leaned into the crook of her neck before breathing her scent in, his lips against her bare skin causing goosebumps all over her body. "I missed you." His fingertips trailing fire down her spine.

She giggled. "Harvey." She had a warning in her tone. Turning around in his embrace to face him. "I thought we agreed on staying professional at work."

"Well," moving a lock of red hair from her left shoulder. "It's technically the file room, I just locked the door and if Mike and Rachel did it here, we can too." Looking down at her lips.

Her eyes wide opened with answer, gaping with astonishment before punching him lightly in his chest. "Mike told you?" Asking in shock.

Harvey chuckled in return, "What? You think only women talk about those stuff?" raising his brows. "I know a lot more about those two."

She shaked her head in disbelief, closing her eyes as she tried to take the imagine off of her brain. That's when she felt his lips against hers, kissing her slowly yet passionately. Pulling back a bit, "You. Have no idea. How much. I missed you." Kissing between every word. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight."

She smiled against his lips with the fact that he just officially asked her out for the first time, nodding in agreement as she kissed him back. "I missed you too." Bringing her hands around his neck to keep her balance since his whole body was pushed against her and she'd fall if she didn't hold onto him.

"Good," Bringing his lips down to her neck now. "Cause now I can make it up to you."

Tilting her head up as she closed her eyes, pressing his head against her as if he could possibly get any closer. She then felt his hands making their way under her dress, running his fingers up on her thighs before lifting her up in order to put her on the table aside, his lips finding hers again.

"This is very unprofessional." Whispering against his lips, grinning so slightly.

"We've stayed professional for 13 years, Donna. A little rule violation can be reckoned without." Continuing kissing her before she let out a soft giggle against his lips.

He could feel the heat coming from her body. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer with only her legs before taking his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. He grew harder which he didn't think was possible. Kissing her neck when he felt her unbutton his pants. Moaning into her throat before she moved her lips to his and kissed him deeply before starting to unbutton his shirt in a rush and pushing it down of his shoulders as well.

She pulled back so little that their noses were still touching. "I thought you weren't this kind of a man." she purred into his lips. Any witty response sitting on the back of his tongue slipped away as his muscular arms snaked their way around her, teasing fingers coming to pinch her begging nipples that were still underneath the dress. Instinctively he pressed against the warm chest, his head falling back with a drawn-out hum at the attention.

"I guess you're showing me a new side of myself," he chuckled as she shamelessly rubbed his bare rear with her long fingers. He was still wearing pants, but she could feel his hardness through the fabric. He made a strangled sound before reaching for the zipper of her dress, slowly zipping it down as he leaned down to suckle her neck. Pushing the dress down of her shoulders, leaving her with only a bra before he completely took it off as well. She pushed the dress off of her legs before it fell on the ground.

He is divine. As if he knew every place she enjoys being touched at, his hands explored her body with dizzying precision. His sensual lips lingered on a special spot in the junction on her neck and shoulder that left her weak. Dipping between her thighs, and his pleased smile when he realized how wet she already was, was audible in the decadent chuckle in her ear.

An interrupted moan slipped from her as he found her bud. Wild shivers were running up her spine at the delicious surrender to her lewd side, and by gods, anyone's touch has never felt as stellar as this man's. The surge of building tension coursed through her already, and he had but barely touched her.

She murmured something he couldn't quite make out, but it sounded like a curse before he suddenly pulled away again. She was already spinning around, a protest dancing on her tongue when she met a sturdy chest almost head-on. He's looking at her - and had that brown gaze always held a golden tint? He couldn't believe this incredibly woman was his. She smirked at him this time before pushing his pants down with his help, moving back to appreciate his view, "You are so amazingly beautiful." he whispered. In the pale light, Harvey's eyes seemed to gleam as he brushed some stray hairs behind her ear. She was leaning into the touch before she even realize it, and suddenly she understood looking at a side of the Harvey Specter no-one else gets to enjoy. To be the object of his adoration, his desire, his...affection, had her gulping although her mouth runnes dry at the same time.

He grabbed her rear, but she had little time to dwell on it as he leaned down to crash her lips together. His kiss was savory but soft as he ravaged her mouth slowly. A pressure teased her lower lip, and she opened her mouth eagerly. One hand coming to fist her hair lightly as his tongue tasted her.

His smirk turned decadent, something savage appearing into it as he pressed her down on the table. His hands following her curves as he straightened up, twirling his fingers teasingly over her bud before he brushed over her labia teasingly. She sighed softly, letting her head loll back a little. Delightful as this is, though, she was wishing he would just quit his teasing already - and the distant fear of the man reading minds revisited her briefly as he again grinned with dark delight before finally going for his boxers.

Stroking her thighs sensually, he gently pried her legs apart. Not that she needed much coaxing.

_Dear God_, he was doing this on purpose. She let out a needy sound as Harvey rubbed his cock on her inner thighs and around her most sacred torturously, the touch coming so close and yet dancing around her need like a will o'wisp, tempting but treacherous.

Just as she was about to give in, her mouth already opened to voice her demand; to cry out for him, he aligned himself and pushed into her. She was so wet already it slided in with little resistance, and a sound of very different kind than her anticipated fell from her lips like a song. It was so good. He wasn't even all the way in, but he felt so good already. Filling her up and making her whole; she was melting into the feeling of him inside her. What was he doing to her, she didn't know and didn't care as she clasped her hands over his and instinctively pulled herself closer, to meet him as he sheathed himself.

"Harvey-"

Gently, he untangled his hands and slided them along her legs, leaving behind a trail of tingles. He pulled out enough to thrust back in, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as she literally scratched his back with her fingers. He grabbed her hips tightly as he built his pace, darker shades of hazel danced behind her eyes, pressure rushed to her core as he filled her up, dragged her deeper into pure ecstasy as her mind was clouding over.

She almost wailed as the sensations washed over her in endless waves. She was so wet she couldn't believe she could even get this way. He grabbed her tighter as he began to pound into her furiously, shifting slightly now. Somehow, he could still go a little faster, and she was gone as pleasure erupts in her like a volcano.

He didn't stop at her hoarse cry of euphoria. He was mere moments behind her, the sight, the pulsing of her climax sending him over the brink as well. He made a strangled moan that echoed in her ears as he fucked her through her haze before stilling. He hung his head, but his shoulders were rising and falling along with heavy breathing.

She didn't think she was breathing at all. In fact, nothing else made sense to her except the supreme feeling of relaxation and the distant coolness of the wood beneath her body. He leaned forward, pulling her into an embrace. He was warm and inviting, and she sighed as she snuggled into the hold a little more.

"Well now…" Donna chuckled suddenly. "I say I rather," her voice wheezed a little, but he could still make out the smug amusement he had come to love so much, "like this side of you."

He pulled back, smiling. Placing a kiss on her forehead before bending over to get their clothes from the ground, "That definitely made it up for last night." grinning down before placing another kiss on her nose this time. She let out a chuckle in return, completely agreeing with him.

They then started getting dressed, she made sure his tie was okay and fixed his hair before wiping off the lipstick from everywhere her lips touched with her fingertips. They decided to leave separately, "Can't wait for tonight." he said holding her hands. "See you around." Capturing her lips in a passionate kiss one last time before turning around and unlocking the door before stepping out.

She stood there with the stupidest smile on her face for a while, she couldn't believe this was her life now. Everything was still so surreal.

She made her way to the door then, opening it before coming to an abrupt stop when she faces Gretchen.

"Oh- Hi, Gretchen." Smiling nervously.

She watched Donna's face, waiting for a moment before speaking. "What can I say, Red? It was about damn time." She grinned knowing Donna knew what she was referring to. "I'm happy for you guys."

Donna didn't even bother to play the fool knowing there was no way Gretchen wouldn't tell she was lying. So she gave up, smiling as she looked down at her heels shyly.

"Thank you, Gretchen." Placing a lock of hair behind her hair, blushing like a teenager who just got caught by her parents.

"Now if you don't mind, I have work to do in there." Raising her brows.

"Oh, sure." She moved aside to let her walk in, making her way towards her office now with the same stupid smile that she couldn't stop, still in the shock of what they've just done in there. She almost let out a chuckle with the fact that she'll probably be getting more of that everyday. She couldn't wait for tonight, for their first official date. She waited for this moment for years and she knew she deserved it, _they_ deserved it more than anyone else. _That's why __she was going to enjoy the hell out of it with the man she loves tonight._

* * *

**And the end hahah, tell me if I should write another chapter or if it's fine. Either way, thank you so much for reading!! :))**


End file.
